Reunited
by DragonEyes1294
Summary: Set after Suicide Squad when Joker rescues Harley from prison. M rated. No flames please this is my first attempt at writing smut.
1. Chapter 1 - Belle Reve

**Hi guys, I'm back, its been such a long time since I've posted anything on Fanfiction and decided it was time. Unfortunately my muse has a habit of disappearing for long periods of time :-/  
Anyway I've just seen Suicide Squad and I am completely obsessed with Harley Quin and Joker. So here is a story about what could have happened after the film ended. Enjoy!**

Harley Quin leaned back against the bars her cage, sipping her coffee and flicking through the pages of her book. It had been a while since she and the squad had defeated the enchantress, and things had returned to normal. As normal as prison life went. The days came and went, the guards were their usual charming selves, well until she put them in intensive care of course.  
But beating up the guards was not as fun as it had been with her Puddin. Harley sighed, she missed him terribly. Her psychotic mind repeatedly replayed the moment the helicopter down, taking her Joker down with it. Each replay seemed to tear a new hole in her heart. She would never hear his manic laughter again, never see the psychotic grin that never failed to make her pulse racing or the way he could make anyone freeze in terror with just a look.

Suddenly the far wall exploded, concrete bursting everywhere, covering everything in a cloud of dust. The prison sirens sounded soon after, its deafening tone echoing around the room.

Covering her ears against the noise, Harley dove into a corner, watching in confusion as a swarm of guys dressed as guards burst through the newly made entrance shooting the real guards that came rushing in to manage the security breach. The real guards were quickly overcome, falling lifelessly to the floor one after the other.  
Spreading out, the new comers were quick in securing the area, a few of them breaking off to deal with the locks on her cage with a giant saw sending sparks in every direction. Swinging open the door, the guards jumped back, quickly making way for another guard as they entered the cage. However, this guard was different. They held themselves with such confidence and seemed completely oblivious to the carnage that had just reined around them.

Coming to a stop just a few feet away from Harley, the pair simply stared at each other for a few moments. Something about this guard seemed very familiar. It only made her more confused. What on earth was going on?  
It was then Harley spotted the word JOKER, printed across the front of their uniform in white bold letters. Slowly getting to her feet, she watched as they removed their mask, carelessly tossing it onto the floor revealing a pale white face with dark lipstick and metal covered teeth that glistened in the light. A face that, for the last few months, Harley had believed to be lost.

"PUDDIN!" she squealed, throwing herself into the Jokers arms, feeling them wrap around her thin frame, holding her against him. She couldn't believe it, her Puddin was alive! He'd somehow survived the crash and was now here to bust her out of jail. What a guy! The pain she had been feeling the last couple of months faded away, quickly becoming an unpleasant, but distant memory.

"Let's go home" the Joker growled.


	2. Chapter 2 - His Harley

**Sorry the last chapter was so short guys, I'm trying not to ramble too much. Thank you to Shikacloud and QueenofForks for you reviews, I appreciate your thoughts :)  
I'm hoping to give some insight into the Jokers mind in this chapter, I found this rather difficult but hope its gone ok. I do not see him as someone who abuses Harley.**

The rescue mission went without a hitch. They'd even found time to kidnap a few guards who had been particularly horrible to Harley during her time in Belle Reve. She was planning on having some fun with them when they got home.

Laughing like a pair of crazed hyenas. The two psychotic clowns skipped out of the high secure prison where a large black van and Jokers purple Lamborghini waited patiently for them. Firing random bullets into the air, creating a kind of metallic rain, they made a beeline for the Lamborghini. Once inside, Joker hit the gas, racing away at a ridiculous speed leaving his henchmen to make their own way back.

xXx

Flinging open the front doors, Harley danced into the penthouse suite she and the joker shared, legs still wobbling slightly from the adrenaline rush Jokers driving never failed to cause. Giggling excitedly, she made her way through the many rooms, reacquainting herself with her surroundings. There were so many things she hadn't realised she'd taken for granted. Carpets, decent clothes, a proper bed! Part of her was convinced that this was all a dream and that she would wake up to find herself back in that cold empty cell. Behind her J silently followed, his eyes taking in her every move as she squealed with delight at the sight of her wardrobe, bouncing up and down like a hyper five year old.

Although the king of Gotham city would never admit it out loud, he had missed his queen considerably. The state of his office was proof of it, with masses of weapons arranged in obsessively neat circles and crazed script scrawled across the walls, punctuated with numerous bullet holes. Nearly twenty henchmen died the night batman took his Harley and plenty more died in the months that followed.

When he'd first met Harley, back when she was known as Harleen Quinzel at Arkham Asylum, he'd only seen her as a means to get what he wanted; a pawn he could use then throw away once he was done. He never even considered the possibility that she would fall for him, let alone that he would fall for her.  
Scared that his feelings for the girl would make him weak, he'd tried to remove the problem by dumping her in a vat of acid, only to find himself jumping in shortly after to pull her out. Since then their bond had only gotten stronger. To Joker, Harley was more than just a pretty face, she was smart, funny and knew him better than anyone.  
She alone could spot the subtle changes in his behaviour that hinted towards his mood that others easily missed and she was the only one able to calm him when angry.  
Ok sometimes she made him so mad he wanted to wring her pretty little neck, and he had given her a few bruises when he'd been in one of his psychotic rages but for some reason she always stuck by him.  
He'd once told Harley that he was not someone who could be loved, and although he couldn't accurately remember his entire life, it was something he had believed. Now, thanks to Harley, he'd started to believe otherwise.

Smiling to himself, the Joker quietly watched his little monster. If she'd thought her Puddin had been protective before, it was nothing compared to what he would be like now. The King of Gotham would never be without his queen again.

 **Hope you liked it, warning the next chapter is going to be M rated.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunited

**Hey so this is the third chapter, not sure if its the last so watch this space. This chapter is M rated. Please be nice, its my first time writing smut. Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)**

Twirling round Harley danced her way back over to her Joker stood, leaning against the door frame. His eyes watching her every move carefully. He'd removed his guard outfit on the drive back, leaving him wearing nothing but a pair of dark purple jogging bottoms. "It feels so good to be home Puddin" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "I've missed you".  
Chuckling Joker hugged her back, "I've missed you to baby". Normally he didn't act all romantic around Harley, he had a reputation to uphold after all, but when they were alone he could afford to act a little nicer than usual.

Out in the hallway they heard the front door open and shut, most likely the henchmen they'd left behind at Belle Reve finally making their way back. Breaking away from their embrace, Joker motioned that he would be right back before disappearing out into the hall. No doubt giving strict instructions to his henchmen that they were not to be disturbed along with threats of a painful death should those instructions be ignored.

With her Puddin momentarily distracted, Harley took the opportunity to take a shower. She was fed up of being in those disgusting prison clothes and wanted to wash away all the memories of that hell hole Belle Reve. The guards had not always been gentle when handling her and a few of them had taken advantage of her being restrained once the cameras had been switched off. Even now she could still feel their grubby hands on her and their heavy breathing in her ear, making her feel dirty and disgusting. The only person she wanted, the only person allowed to touch her that way, was her Joker and it was clear from the long list of dead men who'd dare to even disrespect her, that he felt the same way.

Wandering into the bathroom, she turned on their large shower, making sure the temperature was nice and hot before quickly stripping out of the hideous orange and grey material.  
Stepping under the water she groaned with joy at the feeling of it running down her skin, already feeling the bad memories starting to fade away. Taking her time, she washed her hair, removing all its knots and tangles before turning her attention to her body. As she washed away all the muck and dirt she could feel her muscles beginning to loosen and relax.  
The only thing she couldn't wash away was the bruises, ugly dark purple blemishes that stood out against her pale skin. But seeing as the culprits were even dead or locked up in the cellar downstairs, seeing the injuries only made Harley smile as she thought of the payback she was going to dish out later. Right now she just wanted to spend some time with her Puddin, especially whilst he was being so affectionate.

Behind her she could heard the bathroom door open and close, soon after the shower door opened and J stepped in, eyes zeroing in on the bruises. Very quickly his expression darkened, the wide grin turning into a vicious snarl. Placing a hand on her shoulder he slowly spun her around inspecting every mark, his face becoming more and more angry with each new discovery.  
"We are going to have to pay a visit to our guest's downstairs" He growled, "And teach them not to mess with the King and Queen of Gotham."  
"Sounds like fun Puddin" Harley giggled, running her hands up his chest to loop around his neck, pressing herself against him. As well as anger, she could see lust and possessiveness in his eyes and she could feel his arousal pressed up between them.

Tilting her head back, Joker kissed Harley hard pulling her body as close to his as possible, a possessive growl rumbling in his chest. It had been a long time since they had last been together and neither of them wanted to waste any more time. She responded enthusiastically the fingers of one hand tangling into his soaked green hair whilst the other ran over his slim, muscular chest, tracing his tattoos. Teeth and metal clashed whilst tongues danced in a battle of dominance. In the end, Harley surrendered, she couldn't deny her Puddin anything. Stepping forwards J pushed her back up against the shower wall, the cold tiles making her shiver as he nipped at her neck making sure to leave his own marks on her. Breaking the kiss, he suddenly bent down to lift her up, the quick movement making her squeal with excitement. Wrapping her legs around his slim waist she clung to her Puddin like a monkey whilst his mouth, now in line with her chest, assaulted her breasts only making her more desperate to feel him inside her. She could feel the tip of his erection teasing her entrance. Pulling away from her chest, Joker looked up at his Harley with a wide grin. His metallic grill catching the light.

"Ready baby?" he asked, his grin growing wider when she nodded enthusiastically. Fuck she looked so beautiful right now, and she belonged to _him_. Never breaking eye contact, he entered her slowly watching the intense look of pleasure spreading across his girl's face. Pulling out slowly he thrusted back in quickly finding a rhythm, the blissful moans coming from Harley only exciting him more.  
Every fibre of their bodies felt alive, every kiss, every bite, every movement only added to the increasing pressure building up inside of them. Harley clenched around his cock, feeling herself getting closer and closer with each thrust of his hips. Jokers cock pulsated inside of her signalling he was also close, along with his ragged breathing. To turn him on even more Harley roughly tugged on his neon hair and nipped at his Ha-ha tattoo, relishing in the animalistic noises that came from him.  
"Come on baby" he growled increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts "Come for Daddy". That was all it took to push her over the edge, throwing her head back and screaming his name, the sound bringing him to his own orgasm. "Fuck Harley!" He hollered as he exploded inside of her, thrusting like crazy as waves of pleasure overcame them, desperately trying to make it last as long as possible.

Gradually the pairs movements became slower and slower as they came down of their high. Turning off the shower he turned so that his back was now against the wall, he slid down so that he was resting on the floor of the shower, Harley straddling his lap her head resting on his shoulder. They sat there for a while not saying anything, occasionally Joker would chuckle at something that randomly popped into his head whilst Harley absentmindedly traced the many tattoos decorating his chest.

After a while she yawned the events of the day finally catching up to her. Not saying anything J got to his feet, strolling into their bedroom with her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. Laying her on the bed, he quickly climbed in behind her as she pulled the covers over their naked bodies holding her tightly against him. This confused Harley for a moment, her Puddin rarely slept in the bed with her, his insomnia often causing him to stay up most of the night working. On those rare occasions that he did sleep, it was often at the opposite end of the bed. But then she thought about the months they'd spent apart, the state of his office and the sudden disappearance of several henchmen. Maybe her Puddin really had missed her as much as she had missed him. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, Harley could feel herself drifting off into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in months. "Love you Puddin" she mumbled, closing her eyes.  
"Love you to Harls" he replied, kissing her forehead. The last thing she heard before surrendering to sleep was his slow menacing laugh "Ha..Ha..Haa".

Joker watched as his Harley slept, unable to stop the grin that covered his face. The King and Queen of Gotham were back, and this time, for good.


	4. Chapter 4 - After Effects

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to post up I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue the story or leave it where it was. The 5th chapter will hopefully be finished soon. In the mean time I hope you enjoy.**  
 **I would like to point out I wrote this whilst staying up for a night shift at work so if it doesn't make sense please let me know lol. I have since gone through and edited it.  
I was aiming to show how being in prison has affected Harley. She and the Joker may be "crazy" but they are still human after all.**

A loud bang and the sound of Jokers manic laughter woke Harley with a jolt. It wasn't unusual to hear noises like that in their apartment, especially when J was in a bad mood, but after spending several months in a quiet prison, sudden loud noises were unexpected.

Rolling out of bed, Harley stretched before grabbing her silk dressing gown and making her way towards the living room, her bare feet making no sound on the soft carpet. She arrived just in time to see two henchmen dragging out a lifeless corpse whilst her Puddin, back in his Arkham trousers, wandered around, gun in hand, laughing. Considering how bloody the corpse was, how the carpets remained spotless was a complete mystery to her.

"Someone upset you Puddin?" Harley yawned, smiling to herself when he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.  
"No matter how many times I tell people" he murmured in her ear " _That all that chit chat is going to get them hurt_ , they never listen". He chuckled to himself, warm breath ticking her neck, "they just keep on going, blah blah blah, its ever so boring, _plus_ he thought he could go back on a deal we had". As he spoke one of Jokers hands, ran down Harleys side, slipping under her dressing gown, slowly making its way back up her body towards her uncovered private area, clearly wanting to continue last night's activities.

For a split-second Harley froze, her mind whizzing back to the dark prison, replaying every second the guards took advantage of the little moments out of sight of the security cameras. That was when they would force themselves on her, touching her and beating her, whilst she was powerless to stop them trapped in her restraints. The one called Griggs or _Alpha01_ was the worst. He would take photos and videos on his phone so he could re-watch all the physical and emotional pain he caused the infamous Harley Quinn, damaging her more than she already was. Whenever she got the chance Harley would fight back either verbally or physically, but it only made it worse the next time he'd got her by herself.

The flash back vanished as quickly as it had appeared but the pain remained, causing Harley to flinch away from Jokers touch. Somewhere the psychiatrist part of her mind was already diagnosing the episode as some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder which was unlikely to go away quickly. The rest of her prayed that the sudden movement had gone un noticed by the Joker. But of course, he had felt it instantly.

"What's wrong Harls?" he questioned, dropping his arms and eyeing her questioningly. Panicking slightly Harley quickly spun round, flashing one of her craziest grins in the hope it would placate him. If it was one thing she had learned during her time with Mistah J is that he didn't have time for anyone or anything he considered weak. She'd spent a lot of time trying to avoid looking weak or vulnerable in his eyes and this would definitely undo all her efforts. If Joker saw her that way, then he would throw her out. After all they weren't like a normal couple that would sit and talk things through. Something like this hadn't occurred before.

"It's nothing Puddin" she giggled pointing at her head, "Just the voices". Turning Harley started walking towards their bedroom, hoping that that was the end of the conversation, only for him to grab her roughly by the arm and throw her up against the wall facing him. Standing directly in front of her, J planted his hands on either side of her head blocking all chances of escape.

His face was dark with a mixture of anger and confusion as he searched hers for any indication of what was going on in that deranged mind of hers. All sign of the affection he had been showing her earlier completely gone.  
"I know you're lying to me Harley" he growled, "Now tell me what's wrong". AS if to emphasise his point, Joker aimed his gun at her forehead and took off the safety.

Heart pounding Harley tried to hide the tears which had suddenly sprung to her eyes. How could she explain this to her Puddin without appearing weak. She couldn't.  
Fearing the worst Harley took a deep a deep breath. "I had a flash back that's all… To prison I mean…" She couldn't stop the tears then, they rolled down her cheeks much to the Jokers surprise, he hadn't seen his Harley cry before, never seen her this vulnerable. "When no one was looking" she continued "the guards… they would… do things…".

Unable to verbalise what had happened, Harley could only watch as her boyfriend tried to understand from what little she had said. The moment it all clicked into place his face darkened to the point where he looked almost inhuman. The monstrous growl emanating from him didn't seem human.

Suddenly Joker pushed himself away, storming towards his office, launching his gun at the wall where it went off with a bang and yelling in fury. Kicking the door open he slammed it behind him. After that the only sounds that could be heard was of him shouting and destroying anything he could get his hands on.

For a moment, Harley remained where she was by the wall, rooted to the spot whilst her heart pounded at the explosive display of anger. Slowly she made her way back into their bedroom where she collapsed on the bed and let the pain overcome her. For how long she sat there crying she didn't know, but eventually the sounds of carnage coming from the other room stopped. Quickly Harley scrambled to her feet, fearing what Jokers next move would be. Right now he was acting on impulse and anger which never make a good combination, especially with someone as mentally unstable as J. A split second later the clown himself burst through the door, never once pausing as he marched right up to her, grasped her face in both hands, tilting it up towards his as he crushed his mouth against hers in an angry possessive kiss that was sure to leave bruises on her lips.

For a moment Harley didn't respond, frozen in shock, this was the last thing she expected him to do. It was only when he pulled her as tightly against him as he could, that she started to kiss him back. The tension in his body showed her that he was still mad, and was a clear warning sign that someone was going to die soon.

"You are _mine_ " Joker growled when the kiss ended, although he never once loosened his grip on her and the dark fire in his eyes continued to burn. " _No-one_ touches what is mine, I don't like sharing". Leaning down so his face was level was hers, the Joker flashed his famous spine-tingling grin that showed all his teeth. "Whatever pain they inflicted on you Harley, shall be _nothing_ compared to what we are going to give them".  
Grinning in relief that he wasn't going to kick her out, Harley kissed him again.

This was J's way of reassuring her, of expressing how much he felt for her. He would never say he was sorry for anything and it was rare for him to tell her how he really felt. Last night was a rare exception. Normally he would express his feelings in different ways, ways in which he was more able to understand and deal with, for example destroying his office rather just tell her that he was upset. Harley understood this and had learned to see the reasons behind his actions. This was just another example of him showing her how much he cared.

"Now get dressed and have something to eat" Joker ordered her once the kiss ended, a malicious glint appearing in his eyes meant that he had something _fun_ in mind. "We have some guests to attend to". Giggling and bouncing up and down like an excited school girl, Harley clapped her hands with excitement before racing off to do as she was told.

 **I hope this makes more sense than the first version of this chapter. WARNING the next chapter is a tad gruesome.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Punishment

**So in this chapter, Harley and Joker play a visit to their "guests" downstairs. It is a bit gruesome so you have been warned. As always don't forget to leave a review :)**

The basement was located deep underground beneath the building that held Harley and Jokers apartment. If any of their "guests" started screaming for help, there was no way that anyone would hear them, no matter how loud they cried.  
Countless henchmen patrolled the area, ready to respond to any orders given or to prevent escapes. The dark concrete walls were decorated with numerous creepy smiley faces in various colours that had been spray that the crazed couple had spray painted on during one of their more artistic moments. A single light bulb illuminate the room, the dim light reflecting off the many weapons which had been abandoned after previous visits giving the area a horror movie feeling.

The first thing Harley noticed when they entered the room was the two guards from Belle Reve, suspended from the ceiling by thick rusty chains that were wrapped tightly around their wrists. The poor unfortunates had been stripped naked, gagged, and had been treated to a severe beating, no doubt on J's orders. Whilst Joker was scanning through a phone handed to him by one of the henchmen, Harley casually wandered around looking at their captives like she was shopping for a new handbag.

One of them was hanging limp, having been either been knocked unconscious or from fainting in pain. _Wimp,_ Harley thought in disgust, giving the drooping body a good kick just for the fun of it.

It took her several moments to recognise one of them as Griggs, his face having been bruised almost beyond recognition. Immediately her anger flared and Harley had to fight not to have another flash back, the last thing she wanted was to show this brute that he'd gotten to her. Instead she grinned insanely, skipping to his side so that he could easily see her with his one good eye as the other was swollen shut. Poking out her tongue she laughed and gave him a cheeky wave before punching him in the face, hard, the many rings that now decorated her fingers leaving deep red marks on his skin. Satisfied with the muffled yelp of pain she'd earned, Harley spun around, intending on grabbing some sort of sharp implement to inflict more damage, when Joker strolled past her, waving away the henchmen in the room. In his hands was the phone and a large sharp knife. The murderous look from earlier was back so Harley stood back anxious to see what he would do. Although she was desperate to dish out her own punishments it was best to let Mistah J have his fun first or he'd remain in a bad mood until he'd caused what he deemed sufficient damage. Pulling out her own mobile out of her pocket, Harley began filming the scene in front of her. If Griggs can make home movies, then so could she.

Coming to a halt in front of Griggs Joker sighed as if he was addressing a small child. "So" he began ensuring that Griggs got a good view of the knife "You think you _own_ my Harley, you think you can mess with _my_ _girl_ ". Holding the phone in front of Griggs face, J played one of the videos he'd found. From her spot slouching against the wall, Harley could hear the recording of Griggs laughing and gleefully shouting, "SPRING BREAK!" and knew it was from one of those moments when he'd abused her.  
The quivering guard shook his head quickly but Joker didn't buy it. Snapping the phone shut he tossed the device over his shoulder where it smashed on the hard floor.  
In a flash, the blade was against Griggs manhood. The terrified guard began screaming, the sound greatly muffled by the dirty rag stuffed in his mouth. He wiggled desperately trying to move away from the Joker but failed miserably. Harley watched in delight as the man, who was usually cocky and radiating confidence, was reduced to a blubbering terrified mess. It was such a beautiful sight that she couldn't help but laugh. J joined her, momentarily turning away to flash her an evil grin. "I'm only going to say this once" he said menacingly as he returned his attention back to Griggs, his anger clear in each word, "No-one touches _MY_ _GIRL!"._

As he shouted the last part, he removed the guard's organ in one swift movement, tossing it into the corner of the room. Griggs muted screams didn't last long before he fainted from the excruciating pain he was in, or from the loss of blood it was hard to tell. However, neither Harley or the Joker heard them as they were too busy laughing their heads off to notice. "Oh Mistah J!" Harley cried, "You do know how to make a girl smile!"  
"Anything for you baby" he replied before shouting for the henchmen to return. "Wake them up" he barked gesturing towards their captives. Picking up a small knife, he tossed it to Harley. "Fancy a game of darts Harls?" he asked grinning as she giggled evilly.

 **Ok so I tried to show Joker the way he was during the scene in their club, where he shot the gangsta for disrespecting Harley, I hope I managed that. Next chapter is most likely to be M rated again, so be warned.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Together

**Hello, welcome to chapter 6, thank you for all the kind reviews I really appreciated it :)**  
 **This chapter is pretty much complete smut so be warned.**

It didn't take long for the game of "darts" to turn fatal, well fatal for the captive guards considering they were unwilling acting as the dart boards. There wasn't really a scoring system, the two clowns simply chose a guard each to throw whatever sharp implements they found lying around at, laughing hysterically the whole time. In the end, Harley killed Griggs by embedding a meat cleaver deep in his skull whilst Joker managed to get a dagger through the throat of the other guard. Afterwards they took photos of their handy work pulling funny faces and poses before making their way back upstairs leaving the henchmen to dispose of the bodies and clean up the mess.

Once back in their swanky apartment, the pair quickly stripped out of their blood-soaked clothes. As Joker had still been wearing the same outfit he had been when he shot their visitor that morning, he was done quicker than Harley and merely laid back on their king size bed, propped up on his elbows, in nothing but his batman boxers, enjoying the view with a hungry look in his eyes. He wasn't seeing the scars and bruises, he only saw _her_. His beautiful Harley Quinn.  
"See something you like Puddin?" Harley teased as she stood before him in her bra and panties. In truth, she was also enjoying the view, the sight of him stretched out in front of her only made her want him badly and he knew it. In response, J simply growled with a lustfully. "I'm bored Mistah J, come play with me" she whined with a seductive smile, holding her hand out to him. Part of her prayed that she wouldn't have another flashback, although she knew that more episodes were bound to turn up, right now she just wanted to focus on the two of them. The fact that she now had a new "home movie" and several photos was going to help immensely.

Grabbing her hand, Joker pulled her on top of him, the sudden move making her squeal with delight. Straddling his waist Harley wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her delicate fingers into his flashy slicked back hair, crushing her mouth against his in a hungry kiss, tongues battling for dominance whilst his hands explored every inch of her slim figure. Beneath her, she could feel his arousal and it only made her more excited, more desperate for him.

It was difficult to know what to expect from J when they were together, sometimes he liked to take complete control, other times he would relinquish some of that control over to her. Occasionally they would go slowly, taking time to really feel and appreciate one another, whilst other times they went hard and fast, fucking each other into oblivion. He always kept her guessing and she loved it.

Slipping a hand inside his boxers, she firmly grasped him, stroking him from root to tip, drawing a groan from her boyfriend. "You like that Puddin?" she breathed seductively in his ear as she continued her actions.  
"Oh Harls, you do like to play dirty" he replied, allowing her to push him back onto the bed and remove his boxers which she threw onto the floor behind her.

Smirking cheekily down at him, Harley leaned down to kiss him before gradually making her way down his body, kissing and biting every inch of skin she covered until she reached her desired destination. Slowly she ran her tongue up the length of his shaft enjoying the way it made J's breath catch. Gently she sucked on the head of his arousal before taking more and more of him into her mouth until she was right down to his base, swirling her tongue around his shaft and lightly grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin. He was well endowed, something which she had struggled with when they'd first gotten together, but had since learned to adapt to. Quickly she settled into a rhythm, alternating between circling him with her tongue and using it to tease his tip giving a happy hum as she did so. Above her she could hear the pleased groans as her boyfriend started losing it.  
"Fuck Harls" J breathed, tangling his fingers into her hair so tight so it hurt, as he started thrusting his hips in time with her movements. She could feel him pulsing in her mouth indicating that he was close. It was a rare moment that he was completely in her control and she was relishing it. But right now, she wanted him to lose control, to come apart under her touch.  
"Harley!" J yelled as he came hard, hot jets of his essence spirting into her mouth which she happily swallowed, continuing her movements until he finally stopped, licking every last drop from him like he was her favourite flavoured ice lolly.

The second her mouth left him, he grabbed her, pulling her up to his level where he rolled on top of her, kissing her feverously, not seeming to mind the taste of himself in her mouth. His body weight, gently crushed Harley into the mattress however she didn't care. Like this she could feel every inch of him, along with each toned muscle moving under his skin.

Expertly one of Jokers hands snaked underneath her to unclasp her bra, adding it to the clothes scattered around the room. Immediately he latched onto one of her freed nipples with his mouth, tugging and teasing it whilst his hand played with the other causing his girlfriend to gasp and arch her back in pleasure. When he was done, J wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing lightly making breathing slightly difficult. "Now you be a good girl and keep still ok" he told her with a serious look. In reply Harley quickly nodded, "Yes Mistah J" she gasped.

To her surprise J jumped off the bed, striding over to one of the chest drawers whilst Harley watched, propped up on her elbows with a confused face. This quickly melted back into a cheerful grin once she saw the belt in his hands. "I told you to keep still" He said firmly as he straddled her hips, roughly pushing her back down and began tying her hands together tightly, then to the headboard. "Sorry Puddin".  
A tiny part of her mind that was still relatively sane, told her that she shouldn't enjoy being dominated this way but in reality, she loved it. Loved that he made her _his_ , marking her in an animalistic way that she found highly erotic. The only problem was that with her hands bound above her head, she was unable to touch him, something she wanted to do badly.

Joker stared down at her for a moment. Her flushed face and heaving chest a beautiful sight to his eyes. Softly running the tips of his fingers up her long, toned legs, he slipped his fingers into her panties before slowly sliding them down and off.  
Pushing her legs apart J placed gentle kisses up the insides of her thighs whilst Harleys breathing becoming more laboured the nearer he got to her molten core. Once there he ran his tongue over her folds taking his time, trying to drag out the sensation as long as he could before teasing her clit and delving his tongue deep into her depths. For Harley, his slow movements were both pleasure and torture. As he continued to tease her, she struggled to remain still, the most incredible feelings he gave her rampaging through her body. Her head thrashed back and forth; her hips shifting slightly in desperation but getting nowhere due to her restraints. It wasn't long until strong hands clamped down around her ceasing her movements. "Last chance Harley" he warned "if you don't stop moving, I'm going to leave you here, without finishing".

Unable to speak, but knowing he was being deadly serious, Harley simply nodded in reply as he returned to work. Determined to bring her over the edge, he released her hips only to slide a finger into her, fucking her a few times with it before adding another, stretching her inner walls in preparation. Above him Harley was going nuts, trying desperately to focus on keeping still however unable to stop herself from moaning loudly as she grew closer to her end, muscles clamping around his fingers in a vice like grip. The increasing sensations he was creating inside her was incredible, building more and more to the point of pure ecstasy. She could never get enough of this feeling and J was the only one who could give it to her.

It was more than she could bare and she came soon after, arching her back and screaming his name as waves of pleasure overcame her. Above her the belt dug into her wrists from her movements, the pain only adding to the euphoria. Joker grinned to himself as he lapped up the juices that flowed from her. His baby was quite the screamer when he got her worked up.

Whilst Harley recovered from the intense orgasm he had just given her, J aligned their lower halves, teasing her opening with his tip "See what happens when you do as your told" he smirked, steadying himself on his arms above her. "Ready?"  
Harley nodded returning his kiss enthusiastically until he suddenly thrusted into her hard, causing her to gasp. The preparation from earlier stopped any pain she might have felt from the sharp movement. Slowly J pulled out before thrusting back in quickly repeating the movements with each thrust becoming quicker and harder. Reaching up he untied her hands, kissing her senseless as he pounded her into the mattress. Immediately Harley delved her fingers into his hair, tugging harshly making him growl. She kept pace with him, rocking her hips in time with his. Dragging her nails down his back she scratched him hard enough to draw blood. This excited J even more, wrapping an arm underneath her, he angled her body so he could fuck her deeper biting her shoulder hard and making her scream his name in ecstasy.  
"You feel so good baby" he gasped, struggling to speak through his laboured breathing. He could feel himself slowly slipping off the edge and by the tight grip she had him in, he figured Harley wasn't far off either. He never want the feeling to end but being with Harley felt _so_ good and he knew they could go again whenever they wanted. Feeling their imminent release the pair increased their rhythm. Their bodies, glistening with sweat, collided together with an unstoppable force as they moaned each other's nicknames.

"Fucking hell J" Harley screamed, throwing her head back as she came, the sound bringing him to his own release, an insane grin on his face as he hollered "Harley!". Like before they continued moving to make their heightened pleasure last as long as possible.

Once the feeling had finally faded, the pair rolled onto their sides facing each other. Not wanting to break their connection immediately, J didn't pulled out of her instead drawing her as close as he could, stroking one of her bare legs that she'd tangled with his. Their breathing was heavy and their hearts pounded. Absentmindedly Harley slicked back J's messed up hair and traced his tattoos whilst he softly kissed the deep indents made by the belt, rubbing her wrists to get the circulation going.  
After a while he pulled out, rolling onto his back and wrapping an arm around her when she snuggled up to his side. Content, he closed his eyes enjoying the moment.  
"That was incredible Puddin" Harley said, unable to stay quiet for too long.  
"Always is with you baby" he replied, not opening his eyes until the warm body next to him suddenly disappeared. Having grabbed her phone off the floor, Harley was back in a flash, resuming her position and kissing the questioning look he sent her. Propping a pale arm on his chest, she flicked through the photos they took earlier, a small evil grin spreading across her face. "Wanna see a movie?"

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Voices

**Another look inside Jokers mind. I think I've made him a bit soft but as I've said before, Joker and Harley are still human. Plus everyone is asleep so its not like anyone will see. It does jump around a bit between what Joker is thinking and what he is doing so I hope its clear, if not lemme know and I'll try to make it more obvious. Hope you enjoy :)**

For Joker his insomnia was both a blessing and a curse. It allowed him to stay up all night working or terrorising whatever poor unfortunates he and Harley happened to come across, but at the same time it meant he had almost no break from the nagging voices in his head. They were nearly always there, pointing out flaws in everything, or just being annoying as hell by arguing amongst themselves about complete nonsense. It was enough to drive anyone crazy!

Tonight, they were shouting about their favourite topic, Harley. Tilting his head, J watched as his lover slept, still snuggled up against him from their earlier passionate love making. She'd dozed off some time after, whilst he remained awake for the fifth night that week. He knew if he didn't get some sleep soon, she'd knock him out with a strong dose of drugs and whilst he was immune to the majority of them he didn't mind her attempts. Sometimes he needed the break and she was successful the majority of the time.

Ever since she had waltzed into his life the voices had repeatedly bombarded him with reasons to get rid of her or trying to convince him that, despite all she did, that her love for him was merely fictional. But no matter what they said Harley had continued to prove them wrong, so he ignored them, or told them to shut the fuck up if he was in a bad mood. Tonight they were really going for it, focusing mainly on her earlier flashback.  
Absentmindedly J played with her hair, winding it round his fingers as he listened to their continuous racquet.

 _Get rid of her,_ some of them were shouting at him, _She's weak, you don't need rubbish like that holding you back! She was crying for god's sake!_  
 _She doesn't love you,_ the rest were jeering, _she's afraid of you, why else would she flinch away from you like that? Just dispose of her and move on. This isn't the Harley Quinn_ _you_ _made._

"Piss off" Joker muttered as he pondered that last part. Did he make Harley? He definitely played a part but she did her bit as well, never letting up until she had proven beyond a doubt her feelings for him even after everything he had done to her. Since then he hoped he'd managed to prove he felt the same way. Gone was the Harleen Quinzel he'd first met, replaced with this little monster who had stayed by his side no matter what happened, proving over and over that she was strong, dependable and just as insane as he was if not more!

As for whether Harley had changed, he had to admit that despite being the same crazy girl he'd fallen for, there were a few subtle changes in her that he had picked up on since breaking her out. For example, every now and then she'd find an excuse to touch him, not that that was out of the ordinary it was something she often did, but it _felt_ different now, like she was reassuring herself that he was there and not about to vanish in a puff of smoke, he _had_ nearly died in a helicopter crash. Before J would've found her persistent touching rather irritating after a while, however now it seemed to reassure him as much as it did her. After spending months without his queen, a small part of him hadn't quite gotten over the fact that she was back, safe in his arms.

A small noise distracted Joker from his thoughts. Glancing back down at his girlfriend it was clear that she was having some sort of nightmare, her pretty face screwed up into a vicious snarl as she muttered various insults and threats in her sleep. Her fists were clenched tightly and her whole body had tensed up as if ready for a fight. Was this related to her earlier flashback? He could only assume so as this wasn't something he'd seen her do before.  
Despite some of the insults making him chuckle, he'd never realised how much of a potty mouth Harley had, it was clear to him that being in jail had messed her up more than he had and that was saying something. He could only hope that whatever damage had been done wasn't permanent, he wasn't used to the feelings recent events had stirred in him and he had almost no idea how to deal with them. All he knew was that he didn't like seeing his lover this way.

Pulling her small body tighter against his own, J repeatedly ran his hand through her luminous hair, quietly murmuring reassurances in her ear and silently praying that it would help. This whole situation was completely alien to him and he had no idea how to handle it. It wasn't as if it was something he could control.

Seeing Harley cry earlier had come as a massive shock to him, having never seen a vulnerable side to her before. Clearly his reaction had frightened the hell out of her, but he hadn't been angry at her for crying. Never before had Jokers defensive, possessive and protective streaks made themselves known so strongly or aggressively and it was all aimed towards the thugs who had made her shed those tears. His poor office was needed redecorating big time. Considering how well Harley knew how he felt about crying he wasn't surprised she'd been scared, she probably thought he was going to shoot her or something.

However, just because Harley had cried, it didn't mean she was weak. She had proved otherwise a thousand times over. It had taken a lot for her to tell him what was on her mind, even if he had forced her by pointing a loaded gun at her head but he hoped his reaction had shown her she could trust and rely on him in the future. They may not be a normal couple that talked about things, but they were still a team and needed to work through whatever obstacles life through at them, even if they did get over them in their own twisted way.

Joker continued his comforting actions until he felt Harley's body relax, all tension leaving her and her face relaxing into a sleepy smile. The constant mutterings of threats and insults ceased and it was clear that whatever had just plagued her sleep, was now over. Satisfied that the problem was over, for now, J rested his head against hers, closing his eyes and focusing on the soft sound of her breathing in an attempt to drown out the voices that still raged in his head. To his amazement, it worked and for the first time in a while he actually felt tired. After a few peaceful moments he was sleeping soundly, his mind empty of the cursed voices.


	8. Chapter 8 - Theft

**Soo after a lot of thinking, I finally have a plan for this story, somewhat.  
Either way its not going the way I originally thought it would. See if you can guess.**

The next few weeks flew past in a blur. Over time Harley's injuries faded and she returned to the club much to the joy of their male patrons, although a few of them needed reminding just who her other half was. They soon got the message.  
The tiny explosive in her neck had been removed by one of the doctors on J's payroll, the surgery left a tiny scar where the devise used to be.  
She'd also started to learn how to swim, something both she and Joker had agreed was a good idea, considering how easily the batman had managed to catch her in the first place. Turned out she was rather good at it although the learning process would be going faster if J didn't keep on killing her tutors after a few lessons.

The first one he had killed because he didn't like the way they'd looked at Harley. He'd fasted them to a large rock and dumped it in nearby community pool. The second, he'd hanged by their wetsuit because they'd dared to flirt with her. Her latest tutor had met his end by being held, face down, in a bucket of acid, until his face melted off, simply because Joker had been bored.

The flash backs still plagued her, mainly rearing their ugly heads whenever the couple found an intimate moment. For the most part J pretended that they didn't exist, which was probably the best reaction she could've hoped for although she had noticed that he was keeping a closer eye on her than before. Sometimes he would casually wrap an arm around her whenever she was in arms reach, or he would bring his laptop into the same room as her to work rather than locking himself in his office. He'd even taken to staying with her throughout the night, though if she had any nightmares in her sleep he'd never said anything. Harley had also noticed that he had quietly doubled the number of henchmen protecting her whenever she left the apartment alone, and whilst she didn't enjoy being followed around like a small child, she was touched that he was going to these lengths to keep her safe, and therefore accepted the added protection without complaint.

Overall it seemed that things had gone back to normal, well what was considered normal for them. They killed a lot of people, robbed numerous banks and annoyed the hell out of batman. However, it seemed that, once again, fate wasn't on their side.

xXx

Their latest burglary was going without a hitch, they'd burst onto one of the largest banks in Gotham, blown the doors off the large safe with about three times the number of explosives than they needed and were in the midst of beating the pulp out of any remaining security guards. Around them their henchman ran back and forth with large bags of money.

Giving her guard one last kick, Harley bent down to snatch up her dropped baseball bat just as a razor-sharp boomerang whizzed over her head, missing her by mere centimetres before embedding itself into the neck of a nearby henchmen. Blood spirted out of the wound like a red fountain, decorating the white walls with a crazy pattern. Around her, more henchmen appeared to drop like flies as one, by one they were shot with deadly accuracy. Confused she spun around, just as she was punched in the face by a large scaly fist. The last thing she saw was a large blast of flame shooting towards the entrance to the back rooms where her Puddin had disappeared into. Then everything went black.

 **When I have a few more days off I'll start work on the next chapters, there may be some smaller ones in the mix but overall I hope it works out well :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Lab

**Hey, here is chapter 9, sorry for the long wait as always.  
If you can't distinguish the two characters speaking please let me know so I can make them more distinct.**

Harley lay unconscious on a large metal table, tied down by thick leather straps that resembled those from horror movies involving mad scientists or torture. The surrounding room was dark with the only light coming from a blindingly white lamp that hung over her. Around the table stood several small trollies on which lay various surgical instruments and bottles that contained god knows what.

Next to the table, hidden half in shadow stood two figures, a tall slim man in a sharp suit and a smaller, plumper lady who was dressed equally smart. The pair of them stared down at her sleeping form, he with a look of curiosity whilst she held a look of distain, behind them several others, dressed in white coats moved silently, preparing for the work they were about to undertake. He spoke first.

"Tell me Waller, are you sure she won't wake?",

"Definitely, not only did the crocodile knock her out in the bank, but we've been giving her large doses of sedatives from the moment she was within our grasp, believe me, she won't awake until we decide".

"And what of the Joker?"

"As usual, we found no trace of him at the bank however he's been causing havoc for us just like the last time we had his precious queen." She gave a small smile, "To be honest we didn't think it would be so easy to get hold of her, those two really let their guards down". Her companion turned to look at her,

"He is looking for her? Should we not be concerned?".

Waller scoffed in response "Considering how long it took him to find her before, I think not, besides by the time he does find out she was here it will be too late, Harley Quinn will no longer exist"

"Do the rest of your, so called Suicide Squad, know what it is we are doing?"

Waller rolled her eyes "Do I look like an idiot? As far as they are concerned we've merely moved Miss Quinn to a different maximum-security prison"

"I am amazed you managed to convince them to fetch her"

Another small smile, "Every man has their price"

One of the figures from behind them silently appeared at Wallers shoulder.  
"Everything is ready Ma'am" They said in a respectful tone, "Shall we proceed?"

Shooting a look of disdain towards the sleeping girl on the table, Waller nodded "Yes yes get on with it", and with that she left, her heels tapping on the hard tiles that covered the floor with her companion following close behind.

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Ashley Holloway

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is much longer I promise lol. Thank you for the kind reviews so far :)**

The first thing she sensed was a kind, concerned voice calling out but to whom she did not know.

"Ashley!... Ashley! If you can hear me, try to open your eyes"

Focusing on the voice, she could feel herself being dragged away from the darkness in her mind. Gradually, she regained feeling in her limbs, all stiff and heavy as if she had been asleep for a very long time.

Then suddenly, her eyelids flew open, only to be squeezed shut again as the bright light of the room temporarily blinded her.  
"It's ok Ashley, your eyes will adjust" came the voice again, "Just take it slow ok".

She tried again, this time heeding the voices words, finding her eyes did adjusted quickly allowing her to look around. The room was small and white, she lay in a single bed which stood in the middle of the room with a small bedside table next to it that held a jug of water and a glass vase containing daffodils. On the other side of the bed was a monitor that beeped periodically, attached to which was a blood pressure cuff and pulse oximeter that were fixed to her right arm and hand. The whole environment was pristine and had a clinical smell that made her assume that she was in a hospital.

On the bed, next to her sat an ageing man in a pale blue shirt, navy tie and very large round glasses. The name tag around his neck said his name was Dr George Johnson. Behind him stood a large round middle-aged lady with wavy brown hair and a kind smile, dressed in a nurse's uniform. In her hands, she held a clip board on which she jotted down notes.

"There you see" the doctor said with a smile, "I told you your eyes would adjust".

"Where am I?" She asked as she struggled to sit up which was difficult considering how stiff she was. Her throat was dry making her voice sound hoarse and croaky. The nurse rushed forward to help, almost sending the poor doctor flying as she went, "You're in the hospital sweetheart" she told her as she re-arranged the pillows behind her to prop her up before pouring a glass of water and handing it to her. "You've been in a coma for quite some time". Gratefully accepting the water, she sipped it slowly, trying to process the information. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask. How did she get here? How long was she in a coma? How did she get into a coma? Why had they called her Ashely?

The confusion must have been clear on her face as the doctor stepped forward, "Before you start panicking Ashley, I can reassure you that everything is fine, you suffered a severe head injury a while ago but it's all healed now, we were just waiting for you to wake up"  
"Why are you calling me that?" She demanded frowning starting to feel annoyed as well as confused, "What head injury? How long have I been here?".

At her response, the doctors face turned from one of reassurance to one of concern. Taking the clipboard from the nurse's hands he offered it to her. "Your name is Ashley Holloway, you've been here for the last three months", he paused, "What exactly _can_ you remember?"

The clipboard held the usual monitoring charts that would be expected in a hospital, at the top of each chart was the name Ashley Holloway along with her weight, blood type and other medical information about her. There was even a picture of her fastened to the very top of the board. Only her date of birth was empty. At least that answered one of her questions.  
As to what she could remember, no matter how hard she tried, Ashely just couldn't recall anything before waking up a few minutes ago. Her mind was a completely blank slate; and that scared her more than anything else so far.

"Nothing" she murmured, allowing the clipboard to fall into her lap with a muted thump. "I can't remember anything".  
The doctor retook his seat on the bed next to her, pulling a small pen torch out of his pocket which he shone into her eyes for a few brief moments.  
"I can't see anything that would cause concern" he stated putting the torch away again, "Your vitals are completely fine, you drank that water with no issues so I can't see anything wrong with your motor skills, and there is no problems with your speech". Another pause as he thought for a moment. "The human brain is a curious thing, I've seen individuals with worse injuries than you came with and they remember every detail but at the same time I've seen people with more minor injuries that have difficulties remembering anything. Sometimes repressing memories is the brains way of protecting you, especially if you have been through something traumatic".  
"Will I ever get my memories back?" Ashley asked hopefully only to be disappointed when he shrugged.  
"Its hard to tell, your memories could gradually come back on their own, or they could be triggered by something familiar whether that be a sound or smell or object anything really". Taking off his glasses he gave her a sombre look, the sort that said bad news was coming. "But I won't lie to you Ashley, some people in your position… never get their memories back".

The room was silent as Ashely took in the news. If she was honest loosing herself felt like she'd lost herself. She knew nothing about herself, did she have any family and friends? Where did she live? What sort of music or food did she like? She wanted to say she had never felt so bad in her life but she couldn't because she simply didn't know.

A loud ringing sound broke the silence making them all jump. Scrambling around in his pockets the Doctor pulled out a small pager which he glanced at for a split second before shoving it back. "I'm terribly sorry" he said quickly heading towards the door as if he was about to make a run for it "but I must dash, there is an emergency in downstairs, Jane will you stay with Ashley for a bit please?"  
"Of course" said the nurse replied however he had already vanished out of the door.

Taking the clipboard Jane gently placed it in a metal container attached to the end of the bed before turning to Ashley "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, "Something to eat, another pillow?"  
Ashley shook her head, "No thank you".  
"Well at least let me detach you from this infernal thing" Jane said motioning towards the monitor "It can get very annoying believe me". Ashley nodded and Jane immediately set about removing her from the machine.  
"How did I get here?" Ashley wondered to herself not really expecting an answer so it was a complete shock when Jane sat down next to her with a sad expression on her face.

"There was a large fire in a block of flats three months ago" she said softly "Some teenagers who lived on the ground floor got drunk one night and thought it would be a good idea to let off some fireworks but it all went horribly wrong. The whole building went up in flames before collapsing. The emergency services pulled so many people out, you included, and many ended up here or in one of the other nearby hospitals". Jane sighed looking down at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. "Some suffered major burns, others with terrible injuries from falling debris like yourself, some poor souls didn't even make it". The poor woman looked like she was about to start crying but all Ashley could do was sit there, hanging onto every word she said.  
"The council have been moving survivors into empty council flats around Gotham city so no doubt you will get moved into one of them".

Again, another silence as she let Ashley take in the information. It was a lot to take in all in one go with each revelation hitting her like a bombshell making it very difficult to think. Overall, it was beginning to make her head hurt. Jane seemed to realise this as well.  
"I'm sorry" she said quickly, getting to her feet and composing herself, "I shouldn't have said anything, you've only just woken up… it's too much to take in… I'm sorry"  
"No no!" Ashely hastily reassured her, "You've answered so many of my questions, questions I needed answering, thank you for that". Her words seemed to calm Jane who gave a small smile.

"Can you just answer one more question for me?" Ashely asked as a new question popped into her head.  
"Of course"  
"Has anyone come looking for me?". To her dismay Jane shook her head.  
"I'm afraid not, we've tried asking around and the local emergency services have even tried to find any next of kin you may have but I'm afraid no one has come forward." She frowned "Which I found strange" she mumbled as if talking to herself.  
"How so?" Ashley asked curiously.  
"Well, it's very uncommon to find someone as pale as you" Jane explained, "You're so pale I'd swear you'd become invisible if it started snowing! So, you would have thought that _someone_ would recognise you but no one did, not even the other survivors who lived in the same building as you! We even looked through the records for any sign of who you are and got nothing. No passport, birth certificate nothing! The only thing we know is your name which you gave to the paramedics before passing out. It's as if you never existed!"

 **Hope you enjoyed it, as I've said before I'm not 100% sure how this story is going to turn out, may not be seeing Joker for a bit and focus on Ashley or not I really have no plan. Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - New Home

**So here is chapter 11, thank you for all the kind reviews they have made my day :).**  
 **I know I am always apologising for the long time between chapters but thank you for being so patient. Recently my family have been in a bit of a crisis and I've been on night shifts at work which completely wipe me out which doesn't help.**

Before she knew it Ashley had been discharged from hospital and had moved into a small council flat just outside the bustling centre of Gotham city. The young council worker who had shown her around her new home had taken great delight in gossiping about the neighbours to the point where Ashely could almost write their biography's!

Apparently, there was an elderly lady across the hall who lived alone except for the stray cat that she frequently fed. Below her was a young couple with a new-born baby and a drunken priest who could often be heard hollering his favourite hymns at the top of his lungs at various hours of the day or night. Upstairs lived a middle-aged man who bred corn snakes whilst the flat above her had once been the home of a couple who had been married for over fifteen years but now stood empty after the husband had come home to find his wife cheating on him with his older brother. In a blindingly jealous rage he'd shot the pair of them and was now serving a long prison sentence.

As for the flat, it was small but as she was living on her own it didn't matter. The front door opened into the living room/ dining area that had been painted in light neutral tones. At one end, an antique television sat on a small dresser opposite a black sofa whilst at the other end of the room stood a wooden dining room table that wobbled due to one leg being slightly shorter than the rest. This was accompanied by a few equally unstable chairs. Leading off from this was a small dark kitchen that was lit by a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. The tiles in here were cracked and the cooker had clearly seen better days but it worked fine. On the other side of the flat was the bathroom that was so small, if she stretched out her arms she could almost touch the walls. Next to this was the bedroom which was completely empty except for the bed and wardrobe.  
Overall the whole place needed a little TLC however Ashley was grateful that she had somewhere to live. Plus, once she'd given it a lick of paint she was sure it would look much better. She was thinking bold colours, maybe purple for the bedroom.

Once the front door had been shut firmly behind the chatter box council worker, Ashley set about unpacking the box of food and clothes that Jane had kindly made up for her. The two of them had gotten on very well during her stay in hospital and had made plans to meet up the next day so that Jane could show her around the area.  
With everything packed away Ashley flopped down on the sofa unsure what to do. Bored she flipped on the TV and began flicking through the channels. All the news channels were dominated by the atrocities committed by the City's biggest criminal, The Joker, who'd recently attacked another in a long line of military bases. The news reported stated that the reason behind the attack was unknown to the public however it didn't look like the attacks were going to stop any time soon, and warned the public to be extra vigilant whilst out on the streets of Gotham. On the other hand, it looked like there was going to be nice weather for the weekend.

A small knock on the door made Ashley jump, quickly she switched off the television and made the short journey to the door where she found an elderly lady wearing a white top, knitted light blue cardigan and light grey trousers on the door step. In her hands, she held a sponge cake.  
"Just wanting to welcome you to the neighbourhood, my dear" she said with a smile "I'm Maggie, I live opposite you"  
"Ashley", Ashley replied opening the door fully, "Would you like to come in?"


	12. Chapter 12 - New Plan

**Jokers back!**  
 **Short chapter I know, already working on the next one.** **May be a few days as I am on training for work over the next few days then I'm off on holiday for a week and no I'm not taking my laptop with me lol. Though I will be taking my notepad to write down any ideas which come to me.**

"Umm Boss?"

"Did you find her?"

"Well, no but…"

BANG!

The departed henchman collapsed to the floor like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Beside him his colleagues shifted nervously, exchanging worried glances whilst a fuming Joker stomped around unloading round after round into the walls. Blood seeped out of the circular hole in the dead man's forehead, soaking into the carpet and adding to the chaos that had taken over the penthouse.

Losing Harley the second time had resulted in Jokers destruction no longer being restricted to his office. This time the carnage continued out into the main living area where every piece of furniture was either smashed, upside down, or scorched. Bullet holes dented every surface whilst knives of varying sizes lay scattered around having been removed from their intensely neat circles and hurled in the direction of whichever poor unfortunate failed to bring good news. Overall the whole penthouse looked like a tornado had been unleashed within its walls and recruitment were having to work extra hard to replace all the henchmen J was killing daily. Joker himself appeared to be working in over drive, fuelled by his anger, insanity and vast amounts of caffeine. He barely slept at all, which only made him more irritable as time went on.

Running out of ammunition only made Joker madder and he launched the empty pistol at one of his remaining henchmen, knocking them flat on their back. "Clean that up!" he barked before flipping an already broken table and storming back to his office.

The voices in his head were having a field day. Laughing at him for having lost his girlfriend again, and so soon after the last time. Over and over they taunted and berated him, their insults only adding to his fury.

The last time she was taken there was always something, no matter how small, which hinted that she was alive. A trail that he could follow until he had finally been able to locate her and bring her home. But this time was different. This time there was no trail, and with every man at his disposal working overtime in the search for clues, along with several other criminal organisations and numerous members of Gotham's police force, that he'd managed to pay off, also on the lookout, he was running out of options. It was as if Harley Quinn had simply vanished off the face of the earth and no matter how many military bases he destroyed or people he tortured, no one could tell him anything.

The only lead he had was Harley's so-called team mates, the _Suicide Squad_ , who had been the key components in her capture. After their forced mission to defeat the Enchantress she had come to trust the band of criminals, something which had clearly been a mistake. Joker paused in the middle of throwing his office chair against the wall, as a new idea began forming in his crazed mind. Every member of the squad had been locked up in Belle Reeve and had no doubt been relocated after he busted a hole through their defences. But if their loyalties could be bought so easily; then it shouldn't take much to convince them to try and undo their fatal mistake. If they were successful, then maybe he and Harley would let them live. Maybe.  
But he had to find them first.


End file.
